It is well known that electromagnetic (EM) radiation incident on the junction between two different materials will "scatter." Scatter, or diffraction of electromagnetic waves at material discontinuities results from phase and amplitude changes which occur in incident waves impinging at the interface between two media having different material properties. Scatter is a generally undesirable phenomena, since it is a source of both electromagnetic noise, which could interfere with transmission or reception of electromagnetic signals, and radar cross section, which reduces the detection range of low observable (LO) vehicles. Much research has been conducted into methods for avoiding detection by minimizing the Radar Cross-Section (RCS) of objects. One technique has been to form a smooth contoured exterior surface with few gaps or surface discontinuities. Quite often, this cannot be fully achieved. For example, in military vehicles, discontinuities occur inevitably at the interface between two different materials where two dissimilar parts of the vehicle meet, such as the interface between a radome and the vehicle skin, or a window and the vehicle skin, or a canopy and the vehicle skin.